Breaking Dawn
by BellaFan07
Summary: My heart pounded dangerously in my chest and I was sure every Vampire in a 300 mile radius could hear it as well. For this was going to be the hardest thing I ever did.
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

_Eternity_, it echoed through my head like I had just heard the word for the first time and was trying to decipher its meaning. In some way, it was like I had heard it for the first time. It had new meaning to me, a new significance. It was no longer just a word I would read about in fairy tales. Of course, I hadn't read any fairy tales since I was ten years old. It would be my life. _Eternity_.

My life was like a fairy tale, if you call having a Vampire for a fiancee', and a Werewolf for a best friend, a fairy tale. Although, the best friend wouldn't be so prominent in my new life, _if _I even still had a best friend...

Who was I kidding? In less than three months we would be mortal enemies. As much as, I hoped we could still maintain some kind of friendship, I knew it wasn't possible. Not only because he would loathe me for everything I stood for, but also, well, because just the night before we declared our love for one another. It would be awkward, for Jacob, more then for me, but nonetheless awkward, and saddening. Of course, I would always love Jacob, but not the way I loved Edward. I could never love anyone the way I loved, Edward. That is why I chose him. I knew the love I felt for Jake, couldn't compare to love I felt for Edward. They were polar opposites, and I made my choice, long before Jake and I.

Honestly, I never saw it coming. The whole me falling in love with Jake part, that is. Now, though, I can understand why it happened, and in some way I was happy it did. He would always be my best friend, in the "human" world that is, and in the human world your best friend, should be the person you are dating. I, however, don't live in the "human" world, or won't be after too much longer. There were two worlds I had to choose from: the human world, or the immortal world. I chose, the immortal. I really didn't have a choice, when fate stepped in and shook things up a bit, so to speak. I was destined to be with Edward. I knew that much. It didn't matter to me how wrong it was to want the life he lived, I wanted him, and I was willing to give it all up for him.

"Are you _sure _about this, Bella" Edward's musical voice broke my thoughts. We were in my driveway, parked in front of Charlie's car.

I looked up at my house. The house I'd come to love, mostly because it is where I got to spend most of my time with Edward. "Yes, I couldn't be more sure." I smiled.

My heart pounded dangerously in my chest and I was sure every Vampire in a 300 mile radius could hear it as well. For this was going to be the hardest thing I ever did. Well, second hardest. How, does one go about telling their father at eighteen years old, that by the end of the summer they plan to be married? I mean, I had only had one boyfriend, to them I still had choices, decisions, a whole life ahead of me, of growing up, and changing. I knew they would think I was making irrational decisions, based on first love. It is times like these, I wish I could tell them everything. Maybe, then they could understand, this isn't just some ordinary love.

I looked at Edward, and I could tell he saw the anxiety in my eyes. I took his hand in my mine, and gave it squeeze, trying my best reassure him that this is what I wanted. I did want this. I just wish we could skip the whole telling the human family deal, and get straight to the wedding!

I pushed open the front door, taking my time walking to living room, where my father was watching one of his games. "Dad?" I called, my voice cracked a little.

"Hey Bells...Edward." Charlie said distractedly.

I knew this wasn't the best time to tell him, but I feared if I didn't do it now, I wouldn't be able to muster up the courage to do it again later. I walked over to the TV set, and switched it off. This caught Charlie's attention. He no longer was interested in the game. He knew that I knew better to interrupt a game like that, and wouldn't ever, if there wasn't something important I needed to ask...or tell him.

"Dad, Edward and I...would like to talk to you for a moment." I spoke carefully. "Please, Dad, keep an open mind about this. I'm eighteen years old, and I know that I'm very young, and have my entire life ahead of me, but I've thought about this a lot...we've thought about this a lot."

Charlie didn't say anything. He just waited patiently for me to continue. Could he really not know what I was about to say? Or was he expecting it? His calmness made me nervous,more nervous if that was even possible.

I sighed, and took a deep breath. "Edward and I have decided to get married." There I said it. No, taking it back now. I just had to deal with whatever consequences came my way. Charlie said nothing, just stared straight at the ahead at the TV. I didn't know what to do. I looked to Edward and he looked just as confused as I was.

"Dad..are you okay?" I asked.

He looked up then. "Yeah, Bells, I'm okay." he said. "I'm not going to pretend like I'm okay with this, but I also know that no matter what I say, it won't change your mind. I've known for awhile now, that this was coming. I tried to make myself think otherwise, but I knew, it wouldn't be long after you graduated, that you came to me with this."

I was shocked. No yelling? No screaming? No throwing Edward out and threatening to never let him come near me again? I was expecting a lot more different outcome of the news, than this, but he wasn't even trying to talk me out of it.

"Bella, I love you, you are my only child." his voice broke a little. "But, I have to face the fact that you are a lot more grown up and mature, then I give you credit for, and as much as I would like to see you wait and finish college before you decide something this life changing, I know you wouldn't be doing it, if it wasn't the right thing. You've always been so responsible, well most of the time, I haven't forgotten about the motorcycle incident." he chuckled.

I stared at my father, wide-eyed, not believing anything I was hearing.

"If this is what you want, Bella, what you truly want" he eyed Edward. "then I support you and Edward, one-hundred percent. I can't say the same for your mother, but you will have to deal with her on your own. You know how she feels about the whole waiting to get married bit."

Edward spoke first. "Charlie, I thank you for being so understanding about this all. I know this isn't what you wanted for Bella at this point in her life, and I know you have doubts about myself as well. I can assure you, however, that I will never stop loving your daughter for a moment, and I could not be more sure of anything in my life. I will never make the mistake of leaving her again. It was hard for me as well, and at the time I thought I was doing what was best for, Bella. I know that I can't take back what I did, but I would really appreciate the chance to make it up to her as best I can. With your blessing, I'm confident, that I am doing the right thing here, in asking for your daughter's hand in marriage."

How _did _he do that? Make everything sound so darned perfect. Even Charlie couldn't argue with sincerity that rang in every word Edward spoke.

Charlie didn't say anything for a long moment. He stood up from his chair and stepped forward and held out his hand to Edward "Welcome to the family, Son." he said and smiled, a _real _smile.

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

By the next morning, I knew the whole town of Forks, would know of Edward's and mine engagement. Just one of the many perks of having a police chief for a father. I was not looking for to the added attention, that I knew I would undoubtedly receive the moment I walked out of this house.

I turned over and read the clock on my bed stand, 2:45 in the morning. I moaned, knowing sleep was not going to come to me tonight. Edward had gone on a hunt, with Emmett. I was grateful for the alone time, even though I hated being away from Edward, no matter how long it was.

The truth was, I was ashamed. I knew I had hurt him, with the sobbing fest I had put on last night, after I told Jake, I wanted to be with Edward. I still felt incredibly horrible at having put him through that. It was still hard to look him in the eyes. Even knowing he understood, didn't make it easier. I would never again, put him through that. It appalled me, that I did it in the first place.

I got up from my place on the bed, and grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed down the hall to the bathroom. I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water run until, it was no longer hot. I blowed dried my hair, until every piece was straight and dry. When I no longer had things to do in the bathroom, I went to back to my room, and attempted to try and get some sleep.

The shower worked. I awoke, from a dreamless sleep at eight. I forfeited trying to get an extra couple more hours of sleep, and went downstairs, to make some breakfast. Charlie had already left for work, and I was thankful at having missed out on the awkward small talk.

I had just finished my cereal when the phone rang. I Wondered who would be calling this early on a saturday morning. Then it hit me, even before I heard the shrill voice on the other end of the phone line. It was my mother, and she was not happy.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Are you out of your mind?! Married?!" She yelled. I silently cursed Charlie, at having said something to Renee, even after he said he would let me handle Renee. I would have to deal with him later.

"Mother calm down, please, and let me explain, okay?" I tried to reason with her.

"Calm down? Calm down!" she screamed into the phone. "After everything I've told you about getting married to young. I mean, the one thing I tried to instill in you, above all else, you go and do the exact opposite!"

"Mom" I started. "I'm eighteen years old. I know that I am young, and I also, know how you feel about getting married to young, but you have to trust me on this, okay?"

"Trust you? How can I trust you on something, you know nothing about? You are too young to understand the consequences, but listen to someone who has been there." she said, a little calmer.

"Listen, mother, there are things...I can't tell you. Things I wish, I could tell you, but I can't, and never will be able to, and if I could, then you would understand where I'm coming from. Nonetheless, I assure you, I know what I am doing. You always said I was your little 35 year old, open book. So, believe me when I say this, I know what I am doing." I said, with as much authority as I could muster up.

"You may _seem _35, but reality is you are only 18." Click. The line went dead.I couldn't believe my mother just hung up on me. She had never done that before, but then again I'd never done anything to provoke her into such anger before.

I turned around and gasped. "Ohh!" Edward was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, sadness on his face, at overhearing the phone conversation.

"I take it your mother isn't alright, with us getting married, huh?" he asked.

"No," I replied."but she wouldn't be okay with it, even if i was 25." I laughed.

"She'll get over it." I reassured him. He smiled then.

I walked over to Edward, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He lifted my chin with his cold fingers and kissed my nose first...then my lips. I breathed his scent in and sighed. He kissed me more passionately. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and pressed my body tightly against his.

Before, I knew it he had me pinned up against the wall. His lips became more urgent, as his body molded against mine. I grabbed onto his neck pressing even closer to him, desperately not wanting this moment to end. We had flown past the boundary lines, not even giving them a thought in the first place.

Finally, I broke the kiss, when I could no longer breath. I went limp in his arms. Dizzy, at have being kissed with such intensity.

Edward's eyes filled with concern "Bella, I'm so sorry, that was out of line." He helped me into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Don't be sorry!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. I put one hand over my chest, and help up one finger, signaling I just needed a minute to catch my breath.

He smiled, my favorite crooked smiled. "I guess I shouldn't get you so excited."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "In the beginning I was doing all the attacking, now your the one pinning _me _up against walls!" I breathed.

"Bella, Bella...I've told you, your smell doesn't bother me anymore. I'm immune to it. I can handle it." he said.

"I can tell!" I laughed. "I guess we've come this far, what is another three months of waiting? Just as long as you don't go and kiss me like that again, otherwise, I can't be responsible for my actions." I winked at him.

He laughed at this. "Don't worry, Bella. I will keep you in line." He winked back.

Three months, didn't seem so long before, but now it seemed like an eternity away! Oh why did he have to kiss me like that. Stupid, great kissing, vampire.

**Okay, I know it isn't very good, but it is my first one. So be NICE. Let me know if you like it, and if I get good reviews I will had more! Thanks guys!**


End file.
